A Dance
by Noxyi
Summary: Fred et Hermione partage une danse à un mariage. Traduction de l'OS 'A Dance' by Inell13. FredxHermione.


**Résumé :** Fred et Hermione partage une danse à un mariage.

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing :** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Traduction de l'OS "A Dance" by Inell13.**

* * *

**A Dance**

"Pourquoi as-tu épousé cet odieux crétin ?

-Si tu continues d'insulter mon mari, je vais être forcée de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre," avertit Hermione avec un sourire taquin. Fred fit rouler ses yeux.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je vois," fit-il remarquer avec un sourire. "Ce type ne te mérite pas. Tu es trop bien pour lui. Il n'est qu'un débile chanceux.

-Je sais," soupira-t-elle dramatiquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs avec amusement. "Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai toujours aimé les causes perdues.

-Toi, ma chère, tu es drôle," dit-il comme il la fit tourner autour de la piste de danse, prudent de ne pas déranger les autres couples.

"Qui ? Moi ?" Elle sourit innocemment, tandis qu'elle se balançait dans ses bras.

"Oui, toi." Fred prit sa main et la fit tourner quand la dernière note de la chanson retentit. Sa main se plaça dans le bas de son dos quand la musique changea, devenant plus lente, plus romantique. Elle se rapprocha de lui, ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules comme elle bougeait dans ses bras. Un mouvement à sa droite capta l'attention de Fred. Levant les yeux, il regarda Neville d'un oeil mauvais quand celui-ci osa s'approcher d'eux pour lui prendre sa cavalière. Quand le jeune sorcier passa à côté d'eux, lançant un regard tel un lapin effrayé, il ne put retenir un sourire.

"C'était méchant," dit Hermione. "Tu as déjà eu ta danse, Fred Weasley. C'est mon mariage, ce qui veut dire que je dois mélanger et danser avec les autres. Sinon, les gens pourraient commencer à parler.

-Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, Hermione Granger." Il se rapprocha d'elle, ne prêtant pas attention si quelqu'un pourrait trouver ceci inapproprié, de danser avec la mariée de cette façon. "Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as épousé cet imbécile.

-Ce n'est plus Granger, tu le sais bien," dit-elle sèchement. "Le pourquoi je l'ai épousé, je te l'ai dit. J'ai une légère préférence pour les causes perdues.

-Tu pourrais avoir n'importe-qui, alors pourquoi lui ?

-Je pense que personne n'est aussi généreux. Peut être qu'il est le seul qui m'a voulu.

-On sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge." Sa voix baissa, sa main toujours au creux de son dos, l'autre replaçant une boucle brune derrière son oreille. "Pourquoi lui ?

-Je l'aime." Elle sourit tout en pensant à son nouvel époux.

"Il n'est pas un mec qu'on peut aimer," marmonna Fred tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur sa large épaule.

"C'est faux. On peut facilement l'aimer," défendit-elle tandis qu'ils bougeaient sur la musique. "Il est tout à fait généreux et bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

-Il ne l'est pas," argumenta-t-il. "Je veux bien reconnaître que c'est un homme généreux mais il n'est pas assez intelligent pour toi.

-Tu dois vraiment arrêter de me provoquer, Fred," le menaça Hermione. "Je le trouve vraiment intelligent. Il est vif et à l'habilité de penser aux solutions de problèmes rapidement sans recourir aux recherches ou enfouir sa tête dans les bouquins. Alors peut-être que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

-Et maintenant tu deviens stupide." Fred remua la tête tandis qu'ils bougeaient leur corps, ses bras la tenant alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de son cou jusqu'au gonflement de sa poitrine que sa robe de mariée dessinait parfaitement. Quand il l'attira encore plus, elle rit, son bonheur étant évident dans les étoiles de ses yeux et son sourire sur ses lèvres. "Tu es si belle.

-Non, je ne le suis pas." Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses cheveux roux. "Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, Fred.

-Et pourquoi pas ?" Il prit sa main libre, la tenant fermement alors qu'ils bougeaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au centre de la piste de danse. "Tu sais que je pense que tu es l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré, Hermione.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça," souffla-t-elle, ses yeux regardant rapidement autour de la pièce pour voir si personne ne les regardaient. "Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

-Ton mari est un homme très chanceux," dit-il doucement. "Il t'aime, tu sais ? Même s'il le dit rarement.

-Je sais." Les doigts d'Hermione passaient entre ses mèches rousses de sa nuque, son coeur battant plus fort alors qu'il portait leur mains liées à sa bouche, ses lèvres s'y pressant en un baiser sur le doigt qui portait sa nouvelle bague. "Je l'aime aussi.

-Il le sait." Fred la regarda, souriant bêtement. "Il ne comprend peut-être pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui mais il est assez intelligent pour te garder près de lui et ne jamais te laisser partir.

-Promis ?

-Promis," dit-il avant que ses lèvres n'attrapent les siennes en un baiser tendre mais passionné.

"C'est bon ! C'est fini !," interrompit une voix forte. George rit quand ils se séparèrent et le regardèrent d'un oeil mauvais. "Vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour ça pendant la lune de miel, alors cesse de ma regarder comme ça, "petit frère". Je te vole ta mariée pour une danse. Mme Weasley, puis-je ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça," rit Hermione quand Fred regarda son jumeau avant de lui lancer un regard irrité. "C'est ton frère.

-Je savais que nous aurions dû nous enfuir," marmonna Fred alors qu'il lâchait sa femme à contre coeur, ses lèvres se pliant en un charmant sourire tandis qu'il la regardait commencer à danser avec George. "Je suis définitivement le plus chanceux des crétins de ce monde."

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà ! Cette traduction signe officiellement mon arrivée sur ce site. C'est ma première traduction, je sais qu'il doit encore y avoir des incohérences, je m'en excuse.

Pour commencer, j'ai voulu traduire une Fremione. Etant mon pairing préféré, je m'en sentais presque obligée. Cet OS de **Inell13** m'a tapé dans l'oeil lorsque je l'ai lu, et j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais le traduire. De plus, il n'y a pas assez de Fremione française à mon goût...

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, tout comme j'ai aimé le traduire.

Bises,

Nox'.


End file.
